Ruido Blanco, Ruido Negro
by Purple Scene
Summary: Un ruido blanco es odiarle porque por su causa él desearía no tener sentimientos, una interferencia. Un ruido negro es escribir un 'No' tembloroso en su espalda, es silencio. Conjunto de dos drabbles. Gin/Hitsugaya.
1. Blanco

Ruido Blanco

* * *

Nada en este mundo podría explicarle el por qué de la atracción que Gin siente hacia ese muchacho. Por una parte, representa lo prohibido. El doble tabú. La corta edad, el mismo sexo. Por otra, se ve a sí, pero de forma distinta. Bien, estaba bien. La línea roja bien marcada. Atracción, nada más. Se torció el asunto al lanzarse al precipicio que había en la otra parte...

Le sorprendía aveces lo ignorante, lo ciega que llegaba a ser la gente. La misma que a sus espaldas murmuraba que nunca podría sentir algo parecido al tan apreciado ''amor''. Jugó con él mucho tiempo, allanando el terreno. Nunca consiguió más que casi besos en lugares desconocidos.

Es la belleza más rara que ha conocido. Ese personaje del cuento que le desagradaba por ser tan puro...Se había convertido en una comparación que rozaba la perfección. Sólo que, encerrado en los muros blancos de las noches, deseaba que no se rompiera tan fácilmente.

Se había encargado de acabar con su esperanza personalmente. De destruir todo lo que mínimamente le importaba. Le había hecho trizas el orgullo, echado a perder su frialdad. Le había manejado como un títere colgando de delgados hilos, estudiado sus movimientos.

Todo para librarse del sentimiento que era demasiado fuerte para su dañado corazón.

Hitsugaya no podía dejar de odiarle. Tanto que podía sentir como una mancha negra iba esparciéndose, palpitando en su pecho. Aborrecía el hecho de que se parecieran, de la extraña empatía que ambos compartían. Ambos repudiados, despreciados, no queridos en ningún lugar. Ambos unos genios de diferente aspecto. Ambos basura venida del Rukongai.

Le odia porque ha jugado con él sin ningún derecho. Porque él es una de las causas por las que agradecería no tener sentimientos ni escrúpulos. Porque todas las veces que la tela de su ropa se acercaba demasiado, le ponía la piel de gallina.

Ahora, no puede más que sentarse a ver como su mejor amiga respira gracias a una máquina. Se siente impotente y también le culpa por eso. Le culpa por todas las noches que viene vestido con sus ropajes blancos de falsa inmunidad y sigue haciendo lo que quiere con él.

Gin se figura si alguna vez tuvo el control que pierde al estar con Hitsugaya, o si es él quien lo sujeta. Hitsugaya hace lo mismo, lejos. Solo.

Es la interferencia de su vida.

* * *

N/A: Un drabble de reflexión que escribí como regalo de reyes para una amiga en LiveJournal. Dudo de su calidad, pero quería publicarlo igualmente. ¿Gusta, no gusta? De todas formas, gracias por leer y felices (atrasadas) fiestas.


	2. Negro

Ruido Negro

* * *

Si le preguntaran a Hitsugaya: ¿te gustan los ruidos negros?, seguramente levantaría la cabeza de su montaña interminable de papeles y sacudiría la cabeza afirmativamente. Para una persona que vive una vida tan ruidosa, hallar consuelo en los ruidos negros es una alternativa como otra.

Por eso, cuando el desconocido entra en su habitación de noche, con los pies descalzos y silenciosos, calla y se tapa hasta la nariz. Le irrita que venga cada noche como un ladrón que he se ha quedado sin oficio, pero como casi le sangran los ojos de estar firmando papeles todo el día, prefiere cerrar pesadamente los ojos e intentar dormir.

Por su parte, el desconocido se sienta en una esquina de ha habitación y observa como la escasa luz que se filtra por la puerta de papel de arroz juega con esa especie de oruga nórdica envuelta en su futon. Por una parte, duda que dicha oruga le conozca aunque note su presencia. También duda del estado de su salud física si en algún momento se entera.

Porque donde reinan los ruidos negros, piensa Gin Ichimaru que puede escaparse de su propio hombre de arena, que viene a traerle pesadillas dulces de noche.

Pero en ese momento, la figura dormida se levanta apoyando las manos en el lecho, resbalándose la manta hasta su cadera y girando la cabeza hacia su dirección. No osa romper el silencio de tonos azules que les rodea.

Gin sonríe más si cabe, y mira maravillado como los ojos del prodigio parecen brillar en la oscuridad mientras se acerca, el menor simplemente volviéndose a acostar para darle la espalda. Bien dicen que es más fácil manejar los ruidos negros que la palabra. Ya que, si bien no se habla, sí que continúa la comunicación.

Al tumbarse a su lado se apega al cuerpo pequeño y cruza los dedos al frente de su cintura, invadiendo sin ningún respeto su espacio personal. Casi inmediatamente, su presa se sacude e intenta deshacer el agarre con sus propias manos, conociendo demasiado bien la respiración tranquila que llega hasta su nuca. Cansado de forcejar siendo más débil físicamente, se voltea hasta quedar frente a él, con el pulso acelerado.

-¿Qué...?-Sus ojos se abren grandemente y Gin jura que está tan cerca que puede contar las pestañas de Hitsugaya sin esfuerzo. Coloca un dedo en sus labios para que no pueda objetar nada, trazando palabras en el pecho que sube y baja velozmente, apoyando la cabeza en su sensible cuello: '¿Quieres que me quede?' A Toshiro se le queda grabado como si tuviera tinta en las puntas de los dedos.

Escribe entonces un 'no' tembloroso en la ancha espalda de Ichimaru después de un rato. '¿Quieres que me vaya?' contesta él esparciendo besos hasta quedar frente a frente. Toshiro lucha por no ceder, despega los labios y cierra los ojos intermitentemente, notando como las manos huesudas de Ichimaru han ido haciéndose camino hacia el nudo de su yukata. No sabe bien cómo comportarse, pero acaba trazando la palabra 'No' en su frente. Gin sonríe ante la caricia y le besa suavemente, desnudándole mientras los brazos del otro juegan con sus cabellos lilas, sus mejillas ardiendo hablándole más y más alto.

Sin duda, muchas veces se han arrepentido de hablar, pero parece que de callar no lo harán nunca.

* * *

N/A: Bien, el tren se detiene en esta estación. Gracias a todos por el apoyo: Emi, Lady Ivanov y los que añadieron estas pequeñas viñetas a sus favoritos. Y a los que leen, claro. ¡Ah! Bleach no es mío, pertenece a Tite Kubo, y yo no gano dinero con esto (Siempre se me olvida ponerlo, che) Creo que me despido ya. Hasta otra.


End file.
